The Red String of Fate
by I.Eat.Bishie's
Summary: Hinata is secretly a model and Sasuke is a might-be-gay. They both have secrets that they don't want to be known but one day they crash into each other and each and every memory is transferred to the other person. Blackmail is the solution!
1. Prologue

**The Red String of Fate**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>I Hyuga Hinata am a good girl. I do all my homework and never say bad words; I take a shower every day and do all the chores that my dad gives me.<p>

I Hyuga Hinata have a secret: I am a model and not just any model, I am a famous model. It's kind of like all that Hannah Montana shit, a normal girl and a pop star that are the same person. I know this will sound a bit cliché but I am living two lives in one and I cannot say that I like it very much.

I Uchiha Sasuke am a sexy badass. I sometimes do my homework and mostly say bad words. I do take showers because otherwise I would pretty much stink. I don't even live with my parents so I don't have to obey them.

I Uchiha Sasuke have a secret: I think I might be gay. I know this will sound pretty used up but I am a teenager that is living his life confused. It's like that guy from Glee, the weird gay guy that always blabbers about singing girls' songs. Well I might be gay, I might not. The thing is I don't know, because well my dick was you know, _alive_ the other day and I wasn't even looking at girl's boobs or lesbian porn… I was looking at Naruto.

* * *

><p>I ran as far as my petite legs would take me, <em>Goddamn I'm going to be late for my photo-shoot!<em> I thought as I ran even faster. I swayed my arms to my sides stupidly and puffed some air into my lungs as I ran even more.

* * *

><p>I walked tiresome, as I took a big breath and yawned. I was finally going home and eating Itachi-nii's famous curry and smuggling in my blankets while trying to figure out what my sexual needs where. Well who knew anyways, I'm still young, right?<p>

* * *

><p>"Idiot move!" I yelled as I ran even faster, screaming and putting my arms before me, realizing that even if I wanted to stop I no longer could.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl ran up to me, her small arms aloof and her short legs no longer being able to stop.<p>

* * *

><p>I crashed into the boy and took in his scent. I realized that I was smashing him with my body and that my knee was crushing his <em>thing <em>into tiny pieces. But then something way weirder that feeling a guy's dick under my knee happened: I touched his hand and felt a thousand emotions rushing into me like a wave. And suddenly I couldn't help but think that I was feeling him. No, not in a pervy way, more like I was experiencing all that this boy had once experienced, his mom and dad, their funeral, the way his penis would pop up every time he saw some blonde idiot. I was living his life through his touch.

* * *

><p>The girl with the indigo hair crashed into me. I felt the pain as she crushed my<em> buddy<em> into infinitesimal pieces. She laid her hand on mine, probably to get up, but just when she was about to get up I had this weird feeling, I saw her as she ranted with her little sister and as they both cried for the death of their mother and of her as she posed for some lolicon magazine. I felt all that she had lived as it flashed into my eyes and for a moment I thought I was dead.

"Eh! Did you just see that?" I asked her as she gasped for air.

"Your gay!" fuck, she saw it.

"Shut up, you're a model and you don't see me telling everyone do you!" i yelled, worried that everyone had heard what she had just said.

Her eyes widened as she got up.

She smiled, "please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't if you don't tell anyone about my situation."

And with that it all started. Who would have ever thought that I wasn't gay. Who would have ever thought that actually this was the girl I would fall idiotically in love with. Who would have thought that since we were soul mates we could communicate with touch! Don't go fucking with me! That is so not true… right?

* * *

><p>AN: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Okay so I know this is a bit more mature writing than that which I am used to writing but well, i hope you enjoy. Oh and in case you didn't know the lines are separating that points of view of both Hinata and Sasuke. I hope it isn't very confusing but I just hate the way it all looks when you put **Hinata's POV** or **Sasuke's POV**... so yeah.

Oh yeah and The Red String of Fate is a Japanese story, you know like our soul mates thing except that those soul mates are tied with a red string to each other.

Review if you like.


	2. Announcement!

Okay, so I know that you aren't supposed to announce something in this sort of way, but well I just feel like I need to say it, but first so that no one gets angry at me I will post a tiny paragraph of what is to come...

* * *

><p>I had just seen what he had seen and he had seen what I had seen, I was confused. I stood up and gave him a menacing smile.<p>

"Well then, see you around," I said as I started walking away. I looked back at the guy as he too started to clumsily get up. I looked him up and down, _'Damn, too bad he's gay' _I thought. After this the weirdest thing happened, I felt a light tug on my wrist. What do I mean light, it felt as if my hand was going to rip off out of so much pressure. I looked at the boy as he too seemed to struggle with the pressure being applied to his wrist. He looked at me and I looked at him, and then I saw it... attatched to my wrist was a big, ruby red handcuff. I gasped in horror as I followed the chain attatched to the handcuff with my eyes only to see the other end grasping tightly at the gay guys hand.

The red string of fate, fuck you! How am I supposed to live the rest of my life with this sexually confused teen?

* * *

><p>Okay, I only wrote that because otherwise you -the few reader that are actually interested in this story- would get pissed if you found out that this is not a new chapter but more like a stupid anouncment that no one cares about. So yeah, here we go:<p>

I plan to continue this story, or more like remake it as I think that the starting point for it was not all that good, and even if I think that some parts where good, the first chapter and prologue was overall confusing. So I plan to remake it, better (not for anybody's sake as I know that most of you won't even give a shit about this, but more for my own satisfaction in this story, as selfish as it sounds) so worry not I will give you Sasuhina obsessed people, Sasuhina haters and also Sasuhina newbies a brand new experience, just wait ne!

OUT!


End file.
